


Newlywed or Dead

by merryghoul



Series: Shakespeare Quotes for Femslash Ficlets: General Claim [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Reality TV, Shotgun Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Clara, River, a shotgun wedding, and a twist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [fic_promptly, prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, elopement/shotgun wedding,:](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/394202.html?thread=12876762#cmt12876762) and [](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/)**femslashficlets** 's Shakespeare quotes table, prompt "Hell is empty and all the devils are here" (from The Tempest).

The chaplain married Clara and River in a chapel outfitted for a reality television show. After they kissed, the chaplain made a sudden announcement. “That's all from us here at Surprise Elopement. Now stay tuned to see how Clara and River stack up against the newly-married couples on My Reality Television Show Wedding, My Wedding Story, and Best Wedding of the Best on everyone's favourite show for newlyweds, Newlywed or Dead! Good night, everyone!”

River grabbed Clara's hand and started running. “That title of that show doesn't sound good for us," River said.

"You can say that again," Clara added.


End file.
